The Case Of The Unsolved Eyes
by Potestas
Summary: Her eyes were the first thing anybody would notice while looking at her. If they bothered to do so. Most eyes say everything about you. If you look deep enough. But hers only surpresed one emotion, desire. And maybe some unwanted magic. NOT A FAIRY.
1. Desire

No, of course I don't own any of the characters! So why the heck are you

asking me? You know. I know. The person staring at me knows. And as

far as I also know nobody cares. So lets get on with the part that people

actually care about...

Her eyes were the first thing anybody would notice while looking at her. If

they bothered to do so. Most eyes say everything about you. If you look

deep enough. But hers only surpresed one emotion, desire. Though no one

knew why. Her hair was a deep brown. Most would call it "chocolate". She

always wore it the same way. A very tight, but very long pony-tail. Her skin

was tanned, but rough. In looking at her you would immediately think she

was a fighter. But she had no scars, no bruises, not even the slightest

scratch. Desire. The look she gave to people, would usually come of as a

sad, hurt look. But on her it always made you think she wanted something

from you. If she did, who knew? But the question, though unanswered, made

people clutch whatever thing they were holding a little tighter. Her eyes said

she was about 6, at the age of innocence. But her body said 17. Which was

in fact how old she was. She had a parent. A home, and possessions worth

some value. But she thought of neither as essential. She could survive

without them. She could make her own way. But she didn't, not because she

didn't want to break away from the small town of Bashka, Ireland, but

because she cared enough to know that if she left, her father. The one she

trusted. Would be lonely. Her mother had died in labor. Sad, but not

important to her. Or at least, she let on that it wasn't important to her. But the

desire in her eyes told another story. One only God could read. She was

angry, her father had moved them to Ireland. She had grown up in Los

Angelos, California. Far from the stone streets of Bashka. She was sad

because her father had to work from 7:00 a.m. to 11:00 p.m. to provide for

her and himself. No one new why he had to work so many hours to provide

so average an amount. And no one would ever know. Her name was a false

give-away of the person who resided inside her, Lena Parker.

PLEASE REVIEW! A FEW SECONDS COULD MAKE SOMEONES DAY HAPPIER)!


	2. The Counselor

In this chapter you must know that Artemis's mom had decided to

switch to a public school so that he could spend more time with her...

Saint Romanslys School For girl And Boys Of Ireland Park Way 

Drive.

"That is why I think I would be the most efficient Counselor this

school has ever seen." Artemis Fowl finished. At only 17 he was

interviewing for a job at his school. The principal had never seen

such and amazing application. "But, But, Your a student!" Mr.

Card reasoned, "There must be some rule somewhere in here about

student labor..." "There is." Fowl replied simply,

"Section 4 paragraph 2 sub section VII states that 'A student can

not be forced into labor in the event that the parents and principal of

this time period have not reasoned it a good punishment.' The key-

word there, Sir, is _forced_." The principal could not figure out another

reason for Fowl not to have the job. He was not a smart man Mr.

Card. he was principal only because his voice could shut up almost

any student and force them to behave. Because of both his stupidity,

and because he had to go to the bathroom really bad. He hired Fowl.

Lena had walked to her school. This school of which she was

walking to had a ridiculously long name. Her father had been much to

busy to drive her. she could hear the cheerleaders on the front lawn

welcoming new comers with a cheer. "GO GO

SRSFGABOIPWD! THAT SCHOOL IS THE VERY BEST

GOOOOOO SRSFGABOIPWD!..." It annoyed her to heck. She

was angry again. This time it was because her father had set daily

appointments up with a _counselor. _She didn't need a counselor. She

didn't want a counselor. And as she walked into the so-called

counselors office she decided she didn't very much like the

counselor either.

REVIEW!


	3. Meeting Dr Fowl

THIS IS KINDA WEIRD, PLEASE REVIEW IT!

Lena walked into the room and came face to face with the paleist

face she had ever seen. "Ummmm, isnt your appointment , later?"

she asked. Artemis sneered, "I dont have an appointment. Unlike

most of the people around here I'm not mental.''Oh, your so funny!

Really, you should have your own talkshow!" Lena said sarcasticaly.

"I've heard better insults from a kumquat."

"A-kuma-whata?"

"Kumquat: A large orange-like fruit native to Brazil, spelled k-u-m-q-u-a-t."

"Well arnt you a smarty-pants."

"I like to think of myself as one, yes."

"Can I please just talk to the counsler?" Lena asked. "Your looking at

him.'' Artemis replied simply. "Oh God." Lena said deafidetly. She

sat back in her chair, head in hands. "I-I-I just wanna go home!" said

she. "I'm really not one for sympathy. So suck it up!" Artemis replied.

Lena lifted he head, and glared right into his eyes. Of course, he had

to look down. "Your a great counsler!" she said sarcasticaly. "Okay.

Lets just pretend that this didnt hapen. Tell me whats wrong."

Artemis said roboticaly. "Um, no?" she said matter-of-factly. Lena

got up and left. Today sucked.

REVIEW, PLEASE!SORRY THIS ONE IS SHORT!


	4. Mindy and The lie

Lena ran back to he dorm. Angry. Why would they give a person like that a

job? She wondered to herself. She wasn't looking where she was going

and in consequence she ran into girl. They both fell down. 'I'm sorry!" the

girl shrieked, "I mean, I should watch where I'm going. This is the third time

this week!" "Chill Out! Its fine." Lena said through her teeth. It really wasn't

fine. nothing was fine. Everything was actually UN-fine. "Oh," the girl

smiled, "I'm Mindy." she held out her hand. Lena didn't shake it. "Um, this

is the part you tell me your name." said Mindy like she was talking to a

toddler. "I know!" Lena said angrily, "I just dont talk to clumsy morons."

Mindy swallowed the comment. "Where are you coming from anyway? The

counselor? isn't that where mental people go?" she taunted. Lena had to

think fast, "Actually I help out there, I'm the, uh, personal assistant!" Oh,

great. Now she had to convince the idiotic counselor to let her be his

assistant. She bit her tongue for not coming up with a better excuse. The

excuse, however idiotic it was, actually worked though. "Well," said Mindy,

"I wouldn't want to keep you from you job." She pranced off like she had

just won the argument. Oi Vey.

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. A Shot In the Eyes

Artemis was thinking. Thinking hard. Something was wrong with that girl. 

_What was her name again? Gina? Dina? Rina? Oh, yes. Lena. Now what_

_is wrong with her? _He tapped his head. _This had all started when she had_

_glared at him. He had seemed to forget everything. Oh, yes! Something_

_about those eyes. Oh, if only I could see them one more time! Then maybe_

_I could figure out this mystery!_ He looked up. He saw his security camera.

_Perfect._ He put it in the desk/dvd/video/radio/laptop he had built this

morning and started to play it. "Kumquat." Fast forward. "-Great

Counselor!" fast forward. STOP! Pause. _OK there it was. _Now on screen

were her eyes glaring at him. _Of Course._ He immediately called up Holly.

"Holly?"

"Duh."

"Did you ever...use magic...on a girl?"

"Only you, Artemis!"

''Not funny."

"I thought it was."

"I mean, in the eyes...did you ever shot magic into a girls eyes?"

"Now that you mention it, I did! About 16 years ago a baby girl crawled into

one of our shoots, don't ask how! She nearly blinded herself with a piece of

metal sticking out from something. I gave her a shot in the eyes, to

restore them. Then sent her packing. She was only a baby. Didn't need a

mind wipe."

"You gave that girl magic, Holly."

"What?"

"Magic. You gave that girl magic."

"How do you know?"

"No one can look her in the eyes."

''Why?"

" She dosent know she has magic. So every time she gets mad the the bad magic comes flowwing out."

"Well shes going to have to learn to control it."

I agree."

'Then You'll do it."

'WHAT? I cant! I-I..."

'Please, you've read over 1 million books on magic and teaching. including the whole LEP librairy,"

'Fine. One time. ONLY one time."

Good Luck, Artemis."

REVIEW OR I WILL CRY!


	6. A crazy idea

The next day the school counsler got a surprise visit from a girl with a problem.  
"I need a job." Lena said as she walked in the room. "A job? I'm not in that field"  
"No." said Lena impatiently. He was pushing her buttons. On perpose. "I need to be your PA"  
"Alright." he replied to her surprise. "What?" she asked. There had to be a catch. "I said alright"  
"It cant be that easy." she stated curiously. "Your too right." Artmeis replied, "I'm going to need a rather large sacriffice from you, Ms. Parker." "I knew it." Lena said, "What is it, do you want me to clean your dorm for a month? Or, give you advice? Do your homework?" "Acctualy, my dorm is always spotless, I give my own advice, and I am quite capiable of doing my own homework, thank you." "Then what do you want?" she asked suspiciously. "I want you to allow me to teach you something." he said.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Magic"  
"magic"  
"Yes, Magic"  
"You must be crazy! There is no such thing"  
"You couldnt be more wrong, Ms. Parker. Magic is quite realy. As is fairies and pixies, elves, and trolls, dwarves and Centuars"  
"Your insane"  
"Sometimes I wish I was. It can be incrediably overbearing being the smartest being on and under the earth. Maybe with the exeption of Folly. But dont tell him I said that"  
"OK. This is stupid. Nothing your mentioning could possiably exist on this Earth"  
"Exactly"  
"Exactly what"  
"It couldnt exist on this Earth. Humans are far to self-centered and controling for them to be able to stand it. UNDER this earth, however, is a very diffrent story"  
"Thats it, i'm leaving'  
"I thought you wanted the job. Ms. Mindy Lawrence would certaintly never let you forget it if she found out you lied"  
Visions of teasing and torment filled Lena's head. Mindy could make it impossiable to blend in at school.  
"Fine. I'll hear you out"  
"Good. Please have a seat."

Sorry it took so long. Review! 


	7. The Artemis Fowl Files Revealed

Artemis handed Lena several stacks of paper. Lena was puzzled.

"Why are you giving me stacks of paper to help explain magic?" she

asked quizzingly. "They are not 'stacks of paper' they are

manuscripts on which my adventures with the fairy people are

written." said Artemis. "OK. What am I supposed to do with them?"

Lena asked. She could guess but she had never been much of a

reader and the idea of reading several long fairytales didnt appeal to

her. Artemis sighed, did he really need to tell her? "You read them,

Miss Parker." he said exasperatingly. Lena groaned. "Come back

when you've completed all four books." Artmeis said in a now-be-

gone tone. Lena took the hint and left.

3 weeks later 

Lena had finaly finished the books last night. They were surprisingly

interesting. She had an addictive personality. She was surprised

when she not only became addicted to the books but to the

charecters as well. Her math book mysteriously caught fire after she

read about the tragic death of Commander Root. After dinner that

day she went to see Dr. Fowl. "Yes?" he asked impatiently when she

entered the room. "I've finished them." She said. Lena slammed all

four books on his desk causing almost everything to fall off. Seeing

as his work was on the floor Artemis was forced to pay attention.

"Congradulations?" he asked. Lena looked at him funny. "Arn't you

going to tell me why I read that?" "I thought it was quite obvious."

Artemis sighed. "Holly Short gave you magic. It mixed with your

DNA. You have powers, Lena. Unfortunatly you cannot control them

since you found out so late." "So I'm here to get training for the

magic that I never knew I had. That happened because a girl I never

met gave me magic. On an occasion of which I have no memory

of?" Lena asked. "Yes." said Artemis. "OK." said Lena, "Lets

pretend that your not nuts and that this is real. Then who would teach

me?" "Why, I would of course." he replied.

- sorry it took so long! Major writters block! please PM me ideas!


	8. Say What?

"You!" Lena laughed. "Now that's funny!" "May I inquire what is so comical about me teaching you magic?" Artemis asked tersely. "Well," Lena replied between giggles, "You're

just forgetting something." "What could I have possibly forgotten?" Artemis asked rather seriously. He didn't. Like to be wrong, much less forget something. "You don't know

magic!" Lena said in a 'duh' tone. "Well for heavens sake, girl. Just because I can't make it doesn't mean I can't teach it!" Artemis answered relieved that it hadn't been something

more serious. "How do you plan on doing that?" Lena asked smartly. "I'm a visual learner." "I have many books from the LEP library with pictures for you four year old brain,

Miss Parker." Artemis replied almost sternly. "Besides," he added, "I am not planning to just teach you magic. That won't take care of the entire problem." "Say what?" asked

Lena dumbly. "Well, Miss Parker, that's quite enough for today. I shall see you tomorrow same time, right here. You may leave now." He complimented his remark by leaning

down and picking up the books and papers that had fallen to the floor after Lena's wake-up call. Lena reluctantly left.

The Next Day

After dinner Lena walked in again to the doctor's office. This time Dr. Fowl had been expecting her, and immediately started talking to her before she was all the way in the small

office. "Today you learn to focus." He told her. "Excuse me?" asked Lena. "You will learn to

Focus your mind and find whatever you are looking for." Artemis said in a bored tone. "What is that supposed to mean?" Lena said even more bored than Artemis. "Artemis sighed

and looked up. "You will start with stationary objects. I will hide them, and you will seek them with your mind. You simply close your eyes and concentrate. Your eyes posses the

magic, so you should be able to see it. If you concentrate fully and only on the object. When you think you know tell me, and I will assure you whether you are right or wrong."

"When do I start?" Lena asked reluctantly. 'Meditating on an object' wasn't exactly the highlight of her day. "About, now." Artemis replied.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Liar, Liar Pants On Fire!

Lena was dumbfounded for a second. Thoughts ran through her head

at an ironic speed seeing as she wasn't supposed to be thinking

them. _This is insane! Concentrate? Yah right! _And_ is he serious! _

Lena thought for a minute that he might have been joking but he

glared at her so hard she found that hard to stick with. "OK." Said

Lena to herself under her breath, "Concentrate on the object. Wait

what is the object?" she had said the last sentence loudly. Artemis

gave her a look. "That's part of the test." He said simply. '_OK that's _

_going to be harder.' _Thought Lena. Lena sat down crossed legged on

the very purple and very tacky office floor. She closed her eyes and thoughts came pouring in. _Concentrate! No! Don't say that just concentrate! Stop concentrating on concentrating! _It went on like that for a while. Lena couldn't seem to clear her head and concentrate at the same time. An hour flew by quickly. Just when Lena thought she was beginning to get the hang of things Artemis broke her thoughts. "Times up." He said. "What and where is the item?" "Uh…" Lena thought. She could tell him the truth but she would look retarded. If he thought there was no hope he might give up. That would mean that Lena couldn't pretend to be his assistant and Mindy would make her life a living nightmare. "The ball is in the flowerpot on the second floor." She said mock-knowingly. "Erroneous." Artemis sighed. "It was a pencil hidden on the tenth floor in a dresser." "Oh." was Lena's sharp reply. "You are the most difficult patient I have ever had the displeasure of teaching." "Have you ever taught magic before?" asked Lena protectively. "Well, no." Artemis admitted. "Then I couldn't be the worst patient because you have no one to compare me with." Lean grinned to herself for being so smart. "Very well played, Miss Parker." Artemis grinned. "But, however, I don't think you should talk to your teachers like that." At that he handed her a slip for detention with him after dinner the next night. "You just bought yourself another hour of concentrating." Lena was astounded; he was giving her a detention? Wasn't it punishment enough that she had to spend one hour with him? "I hate you." Lena finally said. "Now don't make me give you another slip." Artemis smirked. "You may leave." "What if I don't want to?" Lena fought. "Then you will have to stay here in my company." Artemis said without missing a beat. Lena was angry now. It was all she could do to keep herself from crying angry, not sad, tears. So she simply stared, like most people do, without blinking to keep the tears from running down her face. She thought of nothing. She was too angry. Suddenly everything went white. In her eyes appeared a sign that said Fifth Floor. It zoomed down a hallway, another sign, this time in vocal form. A voice boomed down from an unknown place. The voice was a mixture of witch and sorcerer. "Lena," it said, "The rose is in the pot." ZOOM! Sign, whiteness, clear. Finally Lena broke the vision and her tears stopped immediately. "The rose is in the pot?" Lena said/asked to Artemis. "Excuse me?"" Artemis asked. Lena looked angry, "The rose is in the pot on the fifth floor! You lied."


End file.
